The secret stories between Severus and Lily
by OrdinaryFanficwriter
Summary: One shots, Severus Snape centered. These are brief stories about the teenage era of Severus Snape, and the evolution of his relationship with Lily. Rated M for sexual content and adult vocabulary. It was written when I was so young. xD Like 10 years ago.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the next fics. They are all property of JK Rowling.

AUTHORS COMMENT.

I wrote a series of fics back on 2011 when I was Young and not so innocent. I wrote them all in spanish, my second Language. (here: 2011/10/)

Now I'm translating them in English. Because I need to practice the Language.

There are a series of 6 one-shot, Severus centered. A bit embarrassing all of them. LOL

Hope You enjoy them.


	2. Chapter 1

AUGUST, 1973

They had been meeting themselves all along the summer. They had learned some new spells and invented others; because both stood out among the students of their age. They had taken long walks together speculating what their third year at Howarts would be like. Both were surprised at how well they understood each other despite their differences, to the point where even their silences were complicitly interesting.

A year ago, in one of those walks they had gone to the small lake behind the scattered houses of the neighbourhood and it was then that Severus discovered Lily's passion for water. Without thinking twice, the girl had stripped naked to his amazement and had thrown into the lake of cold water (despite being summer). She had started swimming meters up and down while he looked at her, both, admired and disturbed. When she got tired, she swam towards him confessing that swimming was relaxing and helped her ease her mood. She told him, she used to go to the public swimming pool early some mornings. But since the discovery of the little lake, whenever she disappeared after her sister Petunia's tantrum or due to a bad day, he knew where to find her.

Severus could not get used to his nakedness even having seen her like that hundreds of times during those two years. He had never dared to do the same. He just sat on the shore, writing or reading a book while he waited for her to return together to the urbanization. But that afternoon, two days before going to Kings Cross, she had surprised him by asking him to accompany her in her bathroom.

\- Come on Sev! You will likeit! It is very relaxing and does miracles in clearing the mind. - Seeing his reticence she said - If you give me another negative we will not go in the same seat this year!-.

He looked at her in dismay.

\- Do not ask me that, Lily. You know me. I'm like a cat. I hate getting wet –

\- Oh, come on! Do it for me! Besides, the sun is already gone. It will only be for a while. Leave the books and have fun, just for once! - She said it with sincerity while she had been getting closer to him. At this point he could count every freckle on her face. After a few seconds in silence, he finally stood up and gave his back to her. His silky voice was calm and totally transparent:

\- Lily, honestly. I'm just 13 years. I feel like I will not be able to stand bathing with you, both naked, like grown up self-confident adults -. He blushed. He was not used to talking about these issues with his friend, nor with anyone. – I can't see myself able to avoid sexualizing the moment and I do not want it to happen. - Lily's surprise, he continued- "I enjoy spending time with you. I don't want you to hate me". He blushed so much that he had to look at the ground to allow the long hair to cover his face. He knew that leaving things this way could clearly mean that his fears came true. But he also knew that she was not going to be scandalized. Lily was exceptional in every way he knew; they were best friends after all, although there was the possibility that she could misunderstand him, or that the girl would make fun of him, or perhaps that she would simply run away indignantly. However, she threw herself at him and hugged him so hard that it left him breathless.

\- Sev, you're an amazing guy. What's more, you do not even realize how special you are. Your little speech has only confirmed your precocious maturity. - And whispered - Neither the sixth years reach you in that. - He separated from him and gave him a kiss on the cheek- You and I will always be friends. Can you promise me?

-I promise-, he said now with a trembling voice, thanking the gods for not having spoiled everything. And without waiting for anything else, she broke away from him, undressed in a blink of an eye, and threw herself into the water with her peculiar style. The problem was that Sev, if until then he did not have it clear, was now finally convinced: he was completely in love with that cheerful girl.


	3. Chapter 2

A dream of Severus Snape

DECEMBER, 1974

It was about to be Christmas, on his 4th year at Hogwarts, and Severus Snape was between nervous and happy. Christmas meant going back to home with his parents, who were always shouting and arguing strongly. His father was an unhappy bitter muggle with drunken tendencies who didn't care about neither him nor his mother. She, on the contrary, loved him, but she could not defend him, she seemed to be subjugated and linked in some why to him. What Severus could never understand, was why Eileen Prince, stayed in that dismal house, married whit that horrible man, after all those years of sadness and wretchedness.

On the other hand, living in his childhood home, meant spending time with Lily. He had her all to himself. Nonetheless, that year, destiny had other plans for him. In the wrinkled letter full of blots that could have been tears, Eileen was telling him that he was going to spend those Christmas days with the Black Family –old friends of the Prince family- due the increased violence showed lately by his father. She didn't want her only son to be mistreated and bullied by his own parents. His worst nightmare was just about to happen: share roof with Sirius Black. Luckily, he could stay locked and left alone in the guest's bedroom the whole holidays. However, the worst side of the situation was that he would not be able to see Lily, talk to her or just… be with her. Here mere presence was a breath for his lungs, meant the life to him. He was going to be deprived of the only thing that mattered in this painful nonsense world.

Once at Kings Cross, he looked for Regulus to get together to Grimmauld Place, 12th. No one came to pick up them; it was Kreacher who welcomed the youngest of the Blacks and his odd companion and teleported the two Slytherins. At last, some little luck on his side: Sirius was going to stay with the Potters, although the Black Minors was, despite Severus's intern pleas, full of people. Apart from the Black parents, there were also some uncles, nephews, cousins, and family friends.  
A world apart, compared with the Prince family gatherings. He spend most of the time reading, preparing his next exams and thinking about Lily locked in the room he shared with Regulus, in an attempt to avoid the falsely cheerful family, their nasty jokes and the malicious comments about any other member in the house (including him), their empty chitchats here and there, and the grumpy house-elf.

How would Lily be? Would she argue often with Petunia? His last thought every night before falling sleep was for her, and so was his first mental image in the morning. In addition, hormones played tricks on him and he often found himself thinking about her in such ways that he was grateful that nobody knew Legilimency. If he masturbated, he was always thinking about her.

Christmas dinner was a torture, and New Year's Eve was even worse. Alcohol was abundant and abused by almost everyone. As for him, he hated alcohol as much as his father so he had not even tried it. For him, it was just another ordinary night.

Toward dawn, he thought he had let enough courtesy time pass by, so that he would not be frowned upon retiring to his quarters. 

The noise went through the walls and not being able to sleep, he simply laid down reading a book. Bellatrix, Sirius's cousin whom he knew for being a few courses older than he is, suddenly entered the room. She was obviously drunk.

\- You are Severus, aren't you?

\- Yes. And you are Bellatrix. Are you lost?- answered him sharply.

\- How nice… Why aren't you downstairs, at the party like everyone else?

\- I was there. I just left 30 minutes ago. I'm bored and I don't like parties.

\- You are weird… But you know what? That makes you sexy. Mystery suits you.

\- What do you know?

\- You don't take compliments?

\- Leave me alone.

\- Fuck me. I wanna fuck you to celebrate the year that just began. I want you to fuck me, wildly.

Snape laughed out loud at the surreal statement. When he could stabilize his breathing but still with tears in his eyes, he shouted:

You are crazy as hell! Make us both a favour and leave me alone.

The girl was still, with a deep look in her eyes. Seeing that she was serious, he stiffened, changing his face and said as calm as he could:

Look. You really are crazy. I'm not gonna be your toy. You were about to abuse a 14 years old innocent kid. Don't embarrass yourself anymore and please. Leave m...

Suddenly, before he could even move she threw herself on him and kissed his mouth, hungrily. Panting, he could finally release from her weight. - You are MAD! Get out of here. NOW!

He was really angry now and threw her out of the room as best as he could. Who the hell was that girl? What was she asking for? And for gots sake, above all, why him? She was mad butpretty; she could have all the guys she wanted drooling behind her. If she was hot, she only had to shop around central London and would surely be come back home well accompanied. He, on the other hand, only has eyes for a certain ginger head girl. That night she appeared in her dreams.

He was very hot, his hard member was repressed in his pants. He did not know how he had gone to Hogwarts, but there he was, in his room with the girl between his legs, lowering his underwear. His penis was harder than ever now she had begun to lick it. Slowly but firmly. Sure of what she did, he surrounded the tip with his tongue. He wanted her to eat the whole phallus but she kept making the feint. She was killing him! When he thought he could not stand anymore, she finally put the member in her mouth and started going up and down pressing the glans with her tongue. With one hands she massaged the testicles and with the other she accompanied the mouth by the trunk. When he was about to cum, she stopped. He raised his face, gave a direct mischievous look to his black eyes and licked his phallus again. It did not take long to come, and having had delayed the moment, the feeling was greater.

Suddenly he woke up. He was wearing the black pajama pants lowered to his ankles: his member halfway up and the genitals were full of what looked like saliva and had semen spread over the navel. Beside him, sitting on the floor Bellatrix looked at him with an unhealthy smile. She put her index finger on her lips and in the night silence, she left. He picked up the wand and wiped himself.

It had been a fantastic dream but he could not help but hate Black's cousin. He wanted to forget what he had seen. Her intention to be a virgin the first time she was with Lily had been cut in half. An irrational feeling of guilt seized him. He spent the rest of the holidays with his nose stuck in his books and did not look again at Bellatrix. He hated her more than James Potter himself. His only wish was to be able to look Lily in the eyes again and that this memory would not cloud the moment. He hoped that she would never notice or know anything. Merlin, he loved her!


	4. Chapter 3

_**3\. Some light**_

SEPTEMBER, 1977

The blow left him so stunned that when he realized he was flying towards the lake, he could not do anything to avoid the hard impact. It just gave him time to inhale air a few tenths of a second before sinking. He knew how to swim, of course he knew, but there was something that pulled him inward. Stunned by the speed of everything, by the lack of air and by the huge amount of water he already swallowed; he could not help but faint.

When he regained consciousness, he was lying on the shore. Soggy. He puke some water that still had in his lungs and coughed spasmodically. When he was able to concentrate on his surroundings, he noticed the girl who looked at him worriedly. He was puzzled because he was the last person he expected to see there.

After insisting for weeks, waiting for her through the corridors and even sleeping some nights outside the fat lady's portrait, Severus stopped insisting and disappeared from her life. He had spent the summer alone, locked in his room, taking care of his mother from the abuses of Tobias Snape. He believed that his best option was to let time blur or distort the memory. She knew himself guilty, of course, and would have done anything to change those hurtful words, but he had assumed that the girl would not speak to him ever again. That's why, at the beginning of the seventh year, he was surprised by the fact that it was Lily, the person who had rescued him.

He did not know what to say, he did not want to spoil it more -if possible -now that he had her so close. He noticed that the girl was soaked and the white blouse of the uniform had stuck to Lily's body. He could not help but blush and noticed the obvious bulge between his legs. He looked in that direction and knew that he was not wearing pants at all. That must have been the most embarrassing situation in his life, because the girl noticed that too. Severus sat down, stretched his white uniform shirt, and cast a spell on Lily's clothes to dry it. Then he dried himself and built his self-confidence distant wall that he used to protect him from the rest of the people.

\- So… You still care for me! After all this time, you could not forget me! Could you? – sarcastically.

\- No, you idiot. I didn't even saw who yu were. I just saw someone sinking. Why can't you just say thanks?

\- I know how to take care of myself. I only was having a mishap with a harpy mermaid. And, by the way… Have you took of my pants? - He narrowed his eyes and looked at her suspiciously. - Or maybe you were in a fit of unconfessable passion- said roguely.

\- You're a damn arrogant, Severus Snape. You are a condemned cynic. I hate you! I see that the whole story of last year was a lie. You do not care, I never meant anything to you!- She got up furiously to leave. He got up faster than she and took her by the hand to hold her back.

\- Crap, Lily, I'm sorry. I'm an imbecile with you. I do not know what is happening to me. Your dear Potter threw me out the window of the great hall and luckily there was the lake to stop the blow. Once again they have taken me four to one. It is not even brave to face me alone. I was furious, and without pants, and embarrassed and once again I made you pay. Lily, please. Forgive me this time too.

The redhead had heard all this verbiage, suprisingly. She had let Severus explain, finally, and then there was anger and compassion in his eyes. He felt like shit.

\- Your list of pardons is long. Really. That condemned James is an arrogant and a coward, Sev, but at least he does not make me pay. What's more, he adores me and that, at least prevents him from hurting me. Not like others. And now if you allow me (she freed from the hand that still was holding her) this mudblood goes away, because I'm late to my first class.

He ran after her and stood in front, baring his way.

\- Lily, please, do not call yourself that. It is awful. - That said he moved away so she could get away from his old friend. He stayed there, standing trying not to be self-pitying. He was too smart to feel sorry for himself, which was a useless sentiment. He had to do something to recover at least the friendship of the girl of his dreams.

\- Accio pants!

With all the summer gone, Lily saw things with more distance. He had realized how much he missed his childhood friend, his talks about politics, philosophy, potions, new spells and various future plans once graduated. He missed his sarcastic comments about everything, and above all, his company. More now that Petunia was dating a Muggle who also hated magic and spent the day criticizing her. The relationship with his sister had gotten worse and worse every year.

She was uppset with him but also she felt guilty to have been so angry with him, and in fact, looking back since the 10 years they first met, he had never hurt her, on the contrary: he was attentive and affectionate. A facet of Severus that, she suspected, nobody else knew, because with everyone was cold and distant. Only once had he insulted her, but he told her the worst think which he could have said. She believed him when he said he was sorry. It was the humiliation and public derision that led him to call her Mudblood.

That's why, from the moment he saw him fall from the castle window, she could not take his eyes off him anymore. She thought twice before jumping to rescue him when she saw that he was sinking and was not swimming to the surface. She was more disappointed than angry with him, and she wanted to make him pay. But when she had him laying there, with a placid, pale face, she could not help but forgive him. She was more aware than ever of what she had come to miss. She stroked her hard cheek. How to get angry with that clumsy boy who years ago had become nervous to greet her for the first time?

She was absorbed in looking at the boy until he woke up. He coughed up water and looked at her, more surprised than she was at the situation. There was gratitude in his eyes but his words had been hard. In addition Lily had been excited by the boy's erection, why deny it, but she supposed he was ashamed - which contributed to his attitude. Severus had never known how to treat people, and Lily attributed it to his family situation. She had known as a child what it was to be loved; On the other hand, he had always been alone, mistreated, ignored. His reaction did not hurt her, but she did not want to forgive him for what he had put her through, for forcing her to distance herself from her best friend.

After that, she was absent the rest of the day and that night, she dreamed of him.


End file.
